


colours

by gaybyprinciple



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: poezja, wiersz
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybyprinciple/pseuds/gaybyprinciple





	colours

The embers of sunlight embedded in their eyes,

that cause my heart to shimmer like a waterborne reflection, 

Of the rise of a new day, of the ancient trees set alight by the gentlest touch of the delicate stars,

The fleetingness of moonlight captured in their touch, 

which causes me to dream upon the slightest brush

Of their skin against mine, softly as a bee, who shily approaches their flower 

The colours of their voice unsurpassed even by the evening skies, 

leaving me helpless and attempting to grasp, 

How sound can appear with imagery more lavish than the richest garment


End file.
